69 Nickels
by Miss Selah
Summary: AU. A new student has just been transferred to Kagome's class! He's beautiful, brilliant, charming... and gay! Which is actually a good thing, because it makes it easier for Kagome to befriend the disdainful boy, knowing that there can never be any romantic tension between them. Right?
1. New Boy

Title: 69 Nickels

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: AU. A new student has just been transferred to Kagome's class! He's beautiful, brilliant, charming... and _gay! _Which is actually a good thing, because it makes it easier for Kagome to befriend the disdainful boy, knowing that there can never be any romantic tension between them. Right?

Genre: Comedy / Romance

Universe: Alternate

Warnings: None

A/N: Yeah, if you guys want more of this just remind me to update. Otherwise it may be... sporadic. Inspired by repeated listenings of "Call me, maybe."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome blinked at the silver haired boy who walked in to their classroom and was immediately in awe... just like everyone else in the class. Undoubtedly, the boy was used to it; he looked over everyone with his nose in the air and with a disdainful sniff.

"This is Sesshoumaru Taisho," her teacher introduced. "You will be sitting behind Miss Kagome."

Kagome turned bright red and lowered her face, trying to appear as small as possible.

Sango, her friend, eyed her and smirked. "Give him your number," she whispered from behind her hand, "before someone _else_does!"

Kagome kicked at her with a swipe of her foot and blushed, looking down at her notebook paper. Should she? _Should she?_

She was still trying to determine just how brave she could be when the bell chimed, signalling the end of class.


	2. Making her Move

Title: 69 Nickels

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: AU. A new student has just been transferred to Kagome's class! He's beautiful, brilliant, charming... and _gay! _Which is actually a good thing, because it makes it easier for Kagome to befriend the disdainful boy, knowing that there can never be any romantic tension between them. Right?

Genre: Comedy / Romance

Universe: Alternate

Warnings: None

.

.

.

.

.

Nearly the moment that their teacher had dismissed the class, sultry Kagura - a class idol - slinked her way over to Kagome's side of the room. Though Kagome assumed that she was moving in after Sesshoumaru, she still averted her gaze. She and Kagura had had their... differences... for many years, her being a miko and Kagura being a demoness non-withstanding, and Kagome was not feeling confrontational today.

"Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagura approached him, sliding a sheet of paper across his desk. "You should call me sometime!"

Kagome blinked and looked back at her own hastily drawn digits and crumbled the paper in her hand, cursing herself. She should have moved faster, she thought, or better yet, not written her numbers down at all! She was no matched in appearance for Kagura, and she certainly didn't have the nerve to handle having such an attractive boyfriend if - and only if - he had said yes!

The sound of crumbling paper had her ears twitching, and she looked over her shoulder from under her hair so that Kagura and Sesshoumaru could not see her staring.

"I'm gay," Sesshoumaru stated easily and with a cocked eyebrow, and it was Kagura's turn to blush.

"My mistake!" She said, and made a hasty retreat.

Sesshoumaru chuckled so low that Kagome almost missed it.


	3. Introductions

Title: 69 Nickels

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: AU. A new student has just been transferred to Kagome's class! He's beautiful, brilliant, charming... and _gay! _Which is actually a good thing, because it makes it easier for Kagome to befriend the disdainful boy, knowing that there can never be any romantic tension between them. Right?

Genre: Comedy / Romance

Universe: Alternate

Warnings: None

.

.

.

.

.

Without another thought, Kagome crumbled her own paper that had numbers on it, and turned around, a bright smile alighting her face.

"Hello, Taisho-dono!" She greeted happily, thrusting her hand forward. "I'm Higurashi Kagome!"

With the pressure of being attracted to him lifted from her shoulders because she knew that the feelings could never possibly be returned, it was easy to be her normal, friendly, and bubbly self to the new student, and hopefully gain a new friend out of it! After all, he would be sitting behind her the whole year, and it would be very uncomfortable for her if they could not be at the very least good acquaintances.

Sesshoumaru sneered delicately at her and accepted her handshake. "Charmed."

Her smile nearly faultered from the obvious disdain he displayed as he shook her hand, but she didn't allow it to fade. Perhaps he was just uneasy... it must have been difficult, relocating in the middle of the year.

"I hope we can be good friends," Kagome said, removing her hand from his.

Sesshoumaru stared at his hand and seemed to almost... grimace.


	4. Jewelry

"Wow Kagome, is that a new necklace?" Sango asked when Kagome slid in to her seat.

Kagome smiled, fidgeting with the beady piece of jewelry. "Yes, my brother got it for me for my birthday, and I just haven't worn it yet."

"I don't see why!" Eri, the girl who sat in front of her, said as she turned around to admire the jewelery. "It's lovely!"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru, who had been sitting quietly behind the girls, sneered. Kagome was more than willing to let it slide, but Sango was not.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sango said, standing abruptly. Her chair squealed against the hard floor and she slammed her hands down on to Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Not that I have to explain myself to the likes of you," he said disdainfully "but that beaded thing hardly qualifies as jewelry. And I believe it is against school policy to wear jewelry in the first place."

Kagome's hand went to her throat. "You're right." she said. "I can't believe i forgot! I'll just unlatch it..."

Sango moved to fall back in to her seat just as Kagome unlatched her necklace, and when Sango bumped Kagome's arm, the sudden jerking motion caused the clasp to strain and break.

Kagome stared wide eyed as beads went everywhere.

The teacher walked in, smiling. "Alright class, let's open our books to page..." but Kagome wasn't listening. Her hand was over her mouth as she stared at the glassy beads that rolled away, disappearing out of sight.


	5. Second Period

Because gym was next and it was on the other side of the campus, Kagome did not have time to stop and collect the beads that had fallen. Instead, she reminded herself that the class was empty for the rest of the day save for her home period later and assured herself that they would still be there when lunch came around. She quickly left, giving them a longing look as she ran out the door in a hurry to make it on time to her next class.

On her way out of the locker room, she ran into Sesshoumaru.

"Taisho-dono!" She exclaimed, startled. Bowing slightly, she apologized for bumping in to him. "Sorry about that."

He sneered. "Distracted?" he questioned maliciously, but did not stick around for her to respond.

"What a jerk," Sango whispered from behind her. "Ignore him, Kagome-chan. Come on, let's pair up for stretches!"

Kagome kept her eyes trained on the receding back of the new boy. "I think that I am actually going to ask Taisho-dono if he wants to be partners; you should go pair with Yuka."

Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "That rude boy? Why would you pair with him?"

Kagome shrugged. "He doesn't know anyone yet; I don't want him to feel intimidated."

Sango waved her away absently. "Good luck with that, then!"

Walking slowly, Kagome approached the new boy. "Would you like to be partners, Taisho-dono?"

"Hn." His only answer was a single syllable and a scowl.


End file.
